With current in-market technology, secure authentication on a handheld smart device requires entering a PIN/password or swiping a finger across a fingerprint sensor that is placed in a specific location on the device. These actions are often perceived as cumbersome or too time consuming for high frequency use that is typical with smartphones. As a result, many users value convenience over security and do not leverage available security measures, thereby leaving their device and data exposed.